House by the Sea
by YouWishICare
Summary: "You had to leave here, go out of town. You said you'd be back before sundown. I begged please come back home to me, you spoke softly, "baby we will see". I watched you go, I watched you leave, with only a rifle and bravery. I'll buy a house for you and me, somewhere private we can be. You smiled and said there's no place you'd rather be, just you and me in our house by the sea"
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: ASAMI

* * *

I followed my father's footsteps through the snow. It was deep, my foot falling through and crusting around the middle of my calves. I took large steps to match his strides, walking from the snow mobile toward the building before us. It was grand, or at least my idea of grand. My eyes scanned upward, taking in the multistory building. The bricking was stunningly white, like polished marble, reflecting the blinding sun that arched over the snow capped mountains in the distance. Large windows with fragmented colored pictures lined all along the front wall. The sun hit the images, sending rays of color to spill across the white expanse of snow. It reminded me of the images I often saw in the cathedral of republic city's churches, but rather than the images of the Four Avatars, theirs reflected images of warriors in battle fighting against spirit like creatures and other men. My father took my hand, pointing at the two windows on either side of the front door. One was the image of a white and blue spirit, the other in red and deep purple.

"Do you see that? Those are their God's here. They refer to them as Raava," he pointed to the blue and white spirit, "And Vaatu." He pointed to the red and purple. My eyes widened in interest at how foreign this land really was. They didn't even praise the same Gods.

We approached the front door, walking up the white, marble steps. Large pillars on either side of us held up the roofing and engraved in them were more images of fighting warriors. Everything was so detailed and intricately carved.

Two warriors, in metals and furs, stood attention at our approach. Their spears shifted in their palms and their stance widened. A soldier held out his palm signaling us to stop and I stood slightly behind my father as the broad man took long strides toward us. He opened his mouth to speak and the words that came out were terribly foreign to me. They certainly weren't English. They were thick and fluid, stretching into one long string of constants and vowels.

"Excuse me?" My father said with a light chuckle. He hesitated, thinking for a moment before coming out with an accent-less reply of foreign words back at the soldier.

The soldier slammed the butt of his spear on the ground and laughed a great belly laugh. Laugh lines stretched across his windblown cheeks and the corners of his bright blue eyes crinkled. My father laughed with him, though I couldn't understand why.

"Sorry, sorry." The soldier said as his laughs faded, "Your identifications, please." His words were thick with the traces of an accent and it made it hard for me to understand his English. My father pulled out our identification cards we received at the boat port. The soldier gave the ID's a once over before handing them back.

My father and I followed behind the soldier as he moved to open the front of the palace doors. They reached all the way from the floor to the roofing of the open walkway, its color an opaque and deep blue, shimmering like ice as the light spilling between the pillars fell across it. The two soldiers gripped each of the silver handles and gave a large push. The heavy doors moved inward and the warmth of the estate greeted us with a large change in air pressure.

"Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe." The second soldier said with a smile.

My father and I stepped past them and into the estate. My hand grazed the door out of curiosity and it was freezing cold. Its bite seemed to pierce right down to my bone and my hand flinched back. Once we were comfortably inside the soldiers closed the door behind us, bringing the cold with them. Warmth from the many hearths within the main hall warmed my skin and I suddenly felt too hot for my furs. A soldier made his way to us with a smile on his face or what I could make of it; most his face was covered by the pelt of an animal stretched over a helmet and the thick black hair of his beard.

"Welcome," he greeted, "You are Hiroshi Sato?" He held his palm out for my father and he shook it in greeting. His attention turned to me and he knelt down, bringing himself to my height and holding his massive hand to me as well. I took his palm in greeting and his rough, brown hand covered my own, completely swallowing it. "And who are you little princess?"

"Asami," I reply with a small and bashful voice, "Asami Sato."

The man stood on his feet with a grin and turned to my father, "She is pretty one!" He bellowed in a very clipped off version of English, "Must hit all the boys with a stick, yes?"

My father laughed, "She's still only eight. I hope I won't have to worry about that for many years."

The man laughed once again before turning on his heel. He motioned with a hand to follow as we walked down the hall. "Come, Chief Tonraq awaits your arrival."

If the outside was stunning, the inside of the palace was absolutely gorgeous. Furs lined along the walls of the corridors. There were animal pelts of which I recognized and others which were entirely foreign to me. I saw suits of armor lined up within cases and beautiful pieces of pottery in marble, jade, and gold. There were paintings that looked to be centuries old, encased in glass and flags of all four nations hung alongside tapestries.

He led us to an elevator at the end of the hall that took us to the top floor and when the doors slid open, the only other doors were at the end of the hall. Here was the only place in the palaces entirety that did not have guards standing outside the door. The soldier moved several paces ahead of us, only stopping to turn once he reached the door.

"Just a moment," He said in a low voice. He lifted his hand to knock before slipping between the dark wood doors. "Tonraq?" he began, but the rest of his words were cut short and muffled once the doors closed. A moment later, he emerged, holding the door open for us to slip inside. He gave a curt nod to my father and a small smile to me as we entered.

I looked around the room. It was covered in deep burgundies and browns, accented with white. A large man with thick and long, black hair stood at a huge curved window behind his desk, his large hands clasped behind his back. Only when the door finally closed, did he turn towards us with a smile on his face.

"Hiroshi!" he said with outstretched arms. He stepped around his desk and embraced my father in a massive hug.

My father laughed, embracing him back, "Chief Tonraq, it's good to finally see you also."

Chief Tonraq broke away from my father and reached down to scoop me into his arms, his massive muscles nearly swallowing me in an equally large hug. Once he set me on the ground, he turned back to my father. "It is. We have been talking about these plans for months, it is so good to see it get underway." Tonraq moved back behind his desk, sitting in his large velvet chair. He gestured to the two other chairs before his desk, "Why do you still stand? Sit."

My father took me to one of the chairs and placed me in it with a smile before sitting in the one beside me. The seat beneath me was luxurious and soft, seeming to sink in and molding around my body.

Tonraq spread his palms over his desk, leaning back in his seat with a smile, "I trust the boat ride was pleasant?"

Hiroshi's mustache arched upward with a smile, "It wasn't that bad, aside from the terrible cold up on the deck. You wouldn't be too surprised to find out that I and the cold don't mix well. Poor Asami…I had to keep her below deck the whole way, once we crossed the equator. It's a good thing she's more entertained by books that bouncing off the walls. I don't understand how you and your people do it."

Tonraq chuckled, "Of course you and your tender fire blood would be too badly affected by our winds. We are a hard people here; resilient and strong. We are iron and ice." He beat his chest loudly with a fist and I smiled at the action.

My father threw his head back and laughed, "Yes, I can see that!"

Tonraq smiled back him and leaned forward, clasping his head together, "Ah, but…there will be much time to catch up. For now, let us talk business. We have had your ships drop supplies off at the port and we will bring them here by sled. Many of my men have already started and there are many supplies at the estate workshop. I have provided you with a team to lead and you will work from here. I hope that is not too much trouble, not having your own people. Not to worry, they all speak your common tongue. Your rooms will be here also, in the opposite wing…the guest wing."

Hiroshi's eyebrows rose in pleasure, "That is very convenient, thank you. I was almost expecting to be escorted by your guards as we traversed miles through snow."

Tonraq shook his head, "Always with the funny words, Hiroshi. That is why I enjoy you." Tonraq stood with smooth and regal grace and my father followed. "I will show you around, but it will be a long and taxing tour, I hope you don't mind."

Hiroshi shook his head, "Your honesty never fails," he replied.

Tonraq shrugged, "But perhaps your little one would prefer to have fun with the other children? My wife and child are somewhere about the estate with the children of my chief guards. Perhaps playing outside? I'm sure she would like that more than a boring old tour."

My father turned to me with a smile, "Would you like that, dear? You get to play with the other kids."

I turned to my father, gripping his hand and suddenly nervous, "I guess."

Tonraq placed a large hand on my shoulder and clapped the other on my father's back, leading us towards the doors. "Then it is settled. Let us go find Senna and Korra."

The walk back in the way which we had come was a much shorter trip, and the guard who had escorted us up walked slightly behind us as Tonraq led the way back to the main hall downstairs. As we reached the end, we came upon a large circular room with a domed roof and four halls branching off in different directions. Tonraq turned towards his guard, speaking in their thick native tongue once more, and the guard placed his hand lightly on my back, leading me in the opposite direction of my father and the chief. My eyes turned to my father's pleadingly.

My father only chuckled at my behavior, "its okay Asami. I will only be gone for a short while. You get to have fun with the other kids."

I shook my head, "But…" I began but my sentence caught in my throat. My mouth twisted in a anxious smile, that felt almost as tight as the twist in my gut. I didn't want to be separated from my father in such a foreign place. Honestly, I was scared; however, I bit back the words, only able to conjure up a weak nod. I turned away and allowed the guard to escort me through the opposite hall to our far right.

The walk was mostly silent as I walked alongside the guard. He took small, shuffling steps to keep pace with me so that I wouldn't have to lengthen my strides. For that, I was grateful. The hallway, lit by small wall lights, suddenly gave way to large clear windows that allowed your eyes to look out as far as the palace wall that surrounded it. Outside you could see men and women moving along, bundled in thick layers of fur. I watched as a group of children ran through the snow, flailing around and throwing packed balls at each other.

The guard smiled down at me, poking my cheek with a gloved finger, "Have you ever played in the snow, little one?"

I nodded, "Sometimes Republic City gets snow, but not like this. Not so much of it."

He chuckled as we reached the final door at the end of the path. He pushed, and the sun beat down across the snow, making the area almost blinding. I shielded my eyes as we stepped out into the light.

He cupped his hands around his mouth, "Lady Senna!"

There was a woman's reply off in the distance and he ushered me to follow, his hand resting lightly on my upper back. I trudged through the snow, finding it difficult to move my feet and wondering how the kids even ran through something this thick. I kept my eyes on the ground to be mindful of where I stepped, but when the guard stopped, I bumped into his side and stumbled.

I looked up to find a beautiful woman with the same bronze skin and blue eyes looking down at me with amusement and I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. "H-Hello," I manage to stutter out, jutting my hand forward to greet her. "I'm Asami Sato."

She took my hand with a light grip, "I'm Senna, Tonraq's wife. It is nice to meet you Asami." She replied and her accent was just as thick as her husband's and I had to focus hard to make out her English.

The guard urged me forward with a light push and I stumbled into Senna. "[Chief Tonraq and Hiroshi sent me to urge her to play with the other children.]"

Senna beamed, "[Oh, she will love it. Just a moment, I will call Korra,]" She turned, yelling out to the group of children she chaperoned, "Korra! Come!"

I looked between the two of them, unable to process their language. The only word that sounded familiar was the name Korra. In the distance, I see a small bundle of blue furs dash its way through the snow and towards us. Korra neared and smiled brightly between the two of us and pointed to me with a mixture of curiosity and confusion, speaking rapidly in their native tongue. I blushed at the once over. Korra was quite the handsome boy. With a mop of brown hair that fell about and framed his face in thick waves, his eyes were a piercing blue in sharp contrast to the smooth bronze skin.

Korra's mother gestured to me, speaking back, but slower. She then turned to point a stern finger at Korra who made a face at Senna and then turned to me. Korra spoke a few words, in which Senna only shook her head and said something to him again.

Korra's eyebrows rose in recognition, face scrunched up in a thoughtful manner, as if trying to find the words to say. Korra turned towards Senna and the lilt in his voice assumed a question had been asked.

Senna only smiled and laughed, "Play."

Korra fingers snapped in understanding and turned towards me. I felt my blush creep across my cheeks and down my neck when he looked at me and I prayed to The Four that Korra would only see it as a sign of cold rather than the flush of embarrassment that came with my sudden, but obvious, attraction. He gave me a lopsided smile, showcasing a row of teeth where the one in the far left corner was missing.

"Play, yes?" Korra asked, extending his palm and I reached out to take it.

"Yes." I mumbled and watched as Korra's eyes lit up. He pulled me across the snow excitedly towards the group of other children. I watched with nervous anticipation as they all turned towards me with curiosity. Some of them stepped forward and I suddenly shrunk inward as they began to touch me. One began to feel the dark curls of my hair while another touched my rosy cheeks with a soft stroke of her fingers.

Korra's brows furrowed with embarrassment and anger. He flailed his arms, shooing them away from me and yelling at them with words that caused some to flinch. Another child, a girl who looked reasonably older, simply gestured to me with wide eyes and a smile. "White," she said.

It then occurred to me why they had begun to touch me in the first place. They were genuinely curious, and I realized that they probably have never seen anyone with my skin tone before. Certainly there were those whose skin tone ranged between the lighter and darker ends of the color brown; whose eyes ranged from blues as clear as crystal and as deep and dark as stormy waters, and even hair that ranged from light brown to hair as black as my own. I don't, however, think they've ever seen anyone who had virtually no pigmentation whatsoever.

To say I was white, put the term loosely. I was pale. Some even went as far as to refer to my complexion to that of a china doll. I was milk white, surrounded by a whole culture of bronze. The realization unsettled me a bit, yet intrigued me nonetheless. It wasn't as if I had never seen Water Tribe before. Republic City had many and our president was even of Water Tribe decent. I just had never been surrounded by so many before. There was no one here that, in any other aspect aside from being human, looked like _me_.

Korra only mumbled words, while shaking his head. He touched his face and then touched my own, making the other children shrug in response. Whatever he said, it must have calmed them a bit. He turned to me with an unmistakably apologetic look and said what I assumed was the word "sorry" in his language. I smiled and touched his arm to show I was okay and that I understood. The language barrier between us was heavy and whatever we needed to communicate, we needed to do so through action alone.

Korra turned to his group of friends, discussing something with a great deal of interest. I only listened, soaking in the thick words of their language. It was heavy but smooth and I found the words oddly relaxing even though I couldn't understand a thing. They could very well be talking about me or even say things like "you smell like poop" to me and I would probably think it sounded beautiful.

Their conversation was excitable and loud, but brief. Korra turned to me, a spark of mischief in his eyes. He clucked his tongue before finding the right words to convey what he needed, "Bird ride."

My brows furrowed, "Bird ride?" I repeat slowly just to make sure I understand correctly. Korra nods with a mischievous chuckle.

"Bird ride," He whispers, "Mama, no like. I like. I show you. You like, maybe?"

I look behind my back toward Senna nervously and back to Korra. "Uh…okay?" Korra still looks at me expectantly and I sigh, "Yes?"

Korra nearly explodes with enthusiasm, grabbing my hand and pulling me across the snow towards the palace walls. He puts his fingers towards his lips and lets out a shrill whistle. I hear a deep bark in the distance and turn my head to see a large dog the size of a bear cub come galloping towards us through the snow. I flinch away, terrified, and Korra grabs me, laughing. The dog slides to a halt before us, kicking up snow against my furs, and bows. Korra hops upon a saddle placed on the dogs back and extends his hand toward me and pulls me alongside him. I flop on the saddle rather ungracefully and Korra uses his heels to kick at the animals' side, sending it into a sprint.

"Korra, NO!" I hear Senna shout in the distance and the sharp ring of a whistle echoes through the courtyard. I grip Korra tighter as I struggle in the saddle. He urges the animal forward and harder with a sharp kick.

To my left I see a guard sprint through the snow, but he is no match for four legs. He trips, falling face first in the snow, his spear slipping from his grasp. There are more shouts and guards from all corners of the yard run at us, waving their palms in a panic. Korra only laughs at their attempts to catch up on foot. I turn away to look where we are headed, yet I don't understand their fear. The whole compound is surrounded, it's not like we're going any—

Korra shouts something to me and I see his head duck low. Then I see it. I duck low and fast, my head just barely missing the top of the gap in the wall. I stay low…too stunned to move. I almost got my head taken off! Korra hollers in freedom and his animal pants beneath us. There are no more walls and we are outside the compound. I look back in time to see a guard try and wiggle his way through the gap that was too small for his body. My heart pumps with adrenaline and I grip Korra tighter, turning to bury my face in his furs to shield me from the worst of the wind.

"I show you bird ride!" he says with a laugh, "Very good."

We slow down a long ways out from the compound. It was close enough to make out the top of the wall, yet far enough where I couldn't make out any immediate figures. Without the wall to guard us from most of the winds, the cold around me seemed to bite into my skin and I shivered. It was freezing out here. Korra brought his dog around in a large circle, spiraling down a steep hill of ice. The polar bear—dog—whatever you want to call it, handled the decent with ease. When we reached the lowest level, it was a flat land that tapered off and sloped downward at an even sharper decline. Near the edge was a lake, surrounded by a family of over-sized, southern king penguins.

Korra hops down off of the saddle and extends his arm towards me. I take it and lower myself to the ground, looking between him and the penguins with curiosity. I point my fingers between the two of them, an eyebrow raised. "Swim?"

Korra's eyebrows furrow in confusion and I take a deep breath, putting together as many simple words as I can to convey my message. "Swim? Bird? Wet? Water? Me and you? Very cold. Much cold?"

Korra's eyes light up with the signs of understanding and he laughs, placing his hands on his hips. "No." He whispers. "No wet, bird ride. I show, see?"

I watch as Korra holds a palm face up towards me, motioning for me to just stand and watch. He inches closer, crouching low at the knees and stepping cautiously as to not startle the animals. Soon, he is right upon them and I'm waiting for the final blow, half expecting him to scare the animal and half expecting him to push it into the freezing arctic waters. What happens next, I never see coming. Korra takes a sudden leap, gripping the neck of the penguin in a vice grip. He wraps his legs around the sides and leans forward, toppling the penguin onto his stomach. The king penguin falls flat, sliding across the ice towards the steep incline and drops down before I even have a chance to fully process what's happening.

"WHOOOHOOOO!" I hear Korra yell as he rides on the back of the penguin at alarming speeds. They approach a mound of snow going up another hillside and they slide up, riding the opposite incline in an arch and back down towards the center before stopping.

Once settled, Korra hops off of the penguins back, legs shaking with excitement. The penguin is furious, making loud and angry squawking noises at Korra and flapping its fins. Korra backs up, laughing but still cautious and whistles for his pet. The dog sprints down the hill, barking and baring its teeth. The penguin recognizes the immediate threat and backs away, still making angry and irritated sounds.

Korra pays the used bird no mind and hauls himself back onto the dogs back, urging it back up the hill and towards me again. When he made it back up, he came down off of his ride with a smile and gestured me towards the penguins. "Bird ride?"

My eyes widen in realization. He actually wanted me to try and ride those things! I shook my head frantically, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no…" I mutter, waving my hands in front of my face. There was no way I was about to try something so dangerous, so reckless.

Korra placed his hands on his hips and scoffed at me. He said something in his language in a tone that sounded rather condescending in my opinion. My brows furrowed and my lips curved into a frown. He was trying to make a mockery of me. Sure, no one was there to see it, but it still hurt my pride.

"I am not!" I shout, not quite sure what he said, but adamant in defending myself. I placed my hands on my hips and leaned into his personal space.

Korra snorted a laugh and got within my space as well. Sapphire met jade and the energy around us became tense. A smile curved at the corner of his mouth and he breathed, the hot air hitting against my lips. He nodded towards the penguins and drawled out a phrase that I assumed he either called me a chicken or he dared me to do it since I was feeling so "brave".

My pride got the better of me, "Fine!" I growl, stomping away in the snow. I crouched low like Korra did, inching closer to the birds. When I neared, my foot fell through a tough patch of ice, crunching loudly rather than the soft shift of fresh snow. The bird turned in my direction, making a threatening squawk at me. I flinched back, falling into the snow on my rear and the bird only tilted its head proudly before waddling away. I could make out Korra snickering in the distance and I turned a glare towards him, only to have him shrug at me in return. He waved his hands at me, shooing me back towards the animal.

 _Hah!_ I thought, _like I would give you the pleasure of seeing me give up_.

I stood back into a crouched position on my heels, resting my wrists on my knees. I watched as the birds waddled about the arctic pool. Some of them came fresh out the water, dripping wet and ice already forming on the thick layer of their furs. Some eyed me warily and others paid me no mind. I waited, unlike the straight forward actions of Korra, for one to approach near the edge of the bank and when a smaller one waddled just within my line of sight I capitalized on the opportunity.

I lunged forward, grabbing the bird by its neck and sending it over the ledge. The bird landed on its side with a panicked yell to match my own. I wrapped it within my arms and legs, unwilling to let go. We slid towards the bottom at speeds I've only ever experienced in the comfort of my father's Satomobiles. When the bird hit the bottom and slid back up over the incline of the other hill, I yelped, completely thrown off by the sudden shift in momentum. The bird slid out from under me, crashing into the opposite wall and I tucked into a ball, sliding along the snow and ice before spiraling out and landing spread eagle.

When the worst of the dizziness had passed, I panted and opened my eyes to look up at the rich blue, pink and amber sky that came with the setting sun.

"'Sami!" I hear my name being called from on top of the hill. There was the sound of snow and ice tumbling and breaking away as Korra slid to a stop in front of me, his feet skidding and trying to find purchase on the slick ground. He knelt by my side, lifting me off the ice and gripping me by my shoulders. I yelped in surprise at the sudden action. His eyes searched mine frantically, and then roamed my body, looking for signs of injury. He touched my face, arms and legs but I was fine.

Korra moved back, still holding me but this time at arm's length, when I laughed. I grabbed his shoulders back, feeling adrenaline course through my veins. "Let's do it again!"

Korra's eyes lit up, smiling back at me and repeated my words, "Let's do it again!"

We spent the rest of the evening, until sundown, penguin sledding. By the time we made it back to the palace, the sun was setting just below the far off mountains to our west. We ducked under the gap in the hole of the palace wall and my eyes drifted upward towards the sky. The stars here were bright and scattered everywhere unlike in Republic City. The light pollution made it too hard to see at night. To the far north I could make out a row of jagged lights dancing cross the sky in blues, greens and indigos. I buried my face in the back of Korras furs. My face, arms and legs felt frozen, yet despite that, a part of me felt pleasantly warm.

Korra tapped my leg and pointed up towards the sky at a cluster of stars, drawing out shapes with his fingers. He seemed to be retelling a story, his brows furrowing at more intense scenes and relaxing with a smile at some of his more awe-inspiring sentences. Occasionally I caught the words like "Wan" and "Raava" amidst the slew of words thrown at me and I smiled. Despite the language barrier, the communication was as effective as it could be given the circumstances and I listened with interest either way…even if I was a little lost.

Once we made it to the rear end of the palace doors, Korra hopped off the back of his dog, helping me from the saddle and proceeded to bang his small fist against the door, shouting. A moment later, Water Tribe guards opened them, ushering us into warmth. I felt my skin tingle at the change in temperature and it made my cheeks and fingers burn as I began to thaw. One guard grabbed Korra by the waist and hoisted him beneath his armpit; the other placed a gentle hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles. The one who had Korra was barking angrily at him only to have Korra kick and flail and yell angry words in return. It was so comical I couldn't help but laugh at the moment.

The guards escorted us into the main hall where Tonraq, Senna, and my father awaited us. When we entered, my father rushed towards me. Relief instantly replaced his look of concern.

"Asami…" he mumbled, taking me into his arms and holding me against his chest. I held my father's embrace and looked over his shoulders.

Right behind us, Senna had her hands on her hips, yelling harsh words at Korra who at least had the decency to look ashamed and sorry. He titled his head away from his mother, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I shrugged with a small smile and he turned away, sighing heavily. Tonraq was fighting the temptation of a smile, only to replace it with an even sterner scowl. They both barked orders; Senna pointed to the stairs and Tonraq nodded his head in agreement. Korras shoulders slumped even lower as a guard escorted him towards the stairs but Korra stopped, turning on his heels and running back to me.

"Korra," Senna raised her voice at the blatant disregard Korra had. He turned towards his mother, eyebrows furrowed and extending his hands towards me pleadingly. He clasped his hands in front of his face, jutting his lower lip out in a pout. Senna sighed and waved a hand towards me. "Be quick about it."

As Korra approached, I untangled myself from my father's smothering hold. Korra held his gloved hands out to me and I took them in my own, forcing our eyes to connect. He gave me a small, sympathetic smile with a shrug. "Sorry." He whispered, averting his gaze. "No good."

I smile, "Yes good. I liked it."

Korra beamed at me for a fraction of a second before settling on a softer look. His thumbs stroked the back of my hands. "Good sleep."

I smile, giving his hands a small squeeze. "Good night."

Korra turned away from me, our palms sliding a part and our finger tips lingering momentarily, before he turned back towards the stairwell. I watched him ascend the steps towards his room with guards following in his trail. When he was out of my line of sight, my father placed a hand on my back.

"Come, Asami. It's time for bed."

I nod, in agreement, suddenly feeling tired but in the best way. I smiled at the warmth that bloomed in my stomach and ran up the back of my neck. Today was absolutely amazing.

* * *

A/N: Okay just a few things

1) No, this is not some sort of genderbender AU or trans!Korra au or anything like that. Asami just doesn't know shes a girl yet. Trust me, just go with it, okay?

2) If any text is between brackets "[]", then that means they are speaking another language that, whosoever POV its in, doesn't understand.

3) Since there is no bending, The Avatars are looked at as spiritual figures. Fire = bravery, water = nurturing, air = wisdom, earth = family. Raava and Vaatu are looked at in the water tribes the same way Christians view God and Satan.

4) Just let me know what you think. I'm really excited about this one. School is taking up a lot of my time but please, hold me to it. If I take to long, bug me about it. Private message me, even hit me up on my tumblr ( husbamf1 . tumblr .com) I hate taking so long between chapters as much as you all hate to wait. I will, however, try and get these out in an efficient and timely manner.

On that note, i'm almost done with chapter two and I will see you guys again in a little bit. ;) ttfn.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: ASAMI

* * *

I shivered in my bed and wrapped the thick comforter around me tighter. I could hear my father poking at the embers in the hearth, trying to keep the room warm. A bright strip of sunlight somehow managed to find its way through the shimmering gold curtains of the guest room we stayed in, and landed across the bed, sending light to filter between my closed eyelids. I grumbled incoherently and ducked my head beneath the sheets, aching for more rest.

I heard my father's footsteps as he moved back towards the bed. My side of the mattress dipped when he took a seat. His hand touched my shoulder though the blanket and I could feel the warmth of his palm as he rubbed it in slow circles.

"It's morning, Asami," He said with a smile, "Daddy has to go to work. Come downstairs with me and we can get some breakfast."

I shook my head, grumbling, "I don't wanna…"

My father only chuckled and I poked my head above the blankets. He gave a soft sigh through his nose, dragging a hand down his face. Turning back towards me, he smiled and ran a hand through the dark curls on my head. "Come on," he said softly, "If you get up, I'll take you to the factory later. You can even bring Korra along if you'd like. Speaking of which, I'm sure Korra is probably downstairs eating breakfast too."

That caught my attention and I sat up in the bed, "You had me at 'I'll take you to the factory', dad."

He tilted his head with a smirk, laughing as he stood and moved away from the bed. "Then I'm going to take a shower. You can take one after me and we'll go down together."

He gave me a thumbs up and I tossed one right back, "You got it."

As soon as he left the shower I darted in, ready to get the day going. Once out, I sat by the mirror while my dad brushed the tangles out of my hair, drying it repeatedly with a towel. After tying my red bow in my hair, I slipped on my furs and my father escorted me out the door and downstairs to the mess hall. Noise filtered through the halls and when we opened the heavy oak doors conversation rushed to meet us at every angle.

Everyone was crowded about the tables, breaking bread, sharing wine and reaching for meat off of the birds in the center table. Guards, not yet in their armor laughed around each other on the lower tables and up on the dais we spotted Chief Tonraq, Lady Senna and Korra. Tonraq noticed us as we walked in and waved a hand at us to join him.

We walked up the steps and I took a seat to Korra's right, my father took a seat to the left of Lady Senna. Lady Senna had on a light blue wool dress, Tonraq had on a dark blue wool tunic and Korra had a blue wool vest with a brown cotton undershirt. How they could dress so light amazed me, but then again they were raised in this weather. Still, I shivered at the sight, feeling cold.

Tonraq leaned forward to look over his wife at my father. "You city people sleep late, don't you? Here we rise with the sun! Come," Tonraq waved over the food servants, "Have anything you like, we have plenty."

Several men and women worked their way to the dais with platters in their hands and pitchers in the other. He had his choice of water, moonshine, or wine for his drinks, and a choice selection of roasted apples in cinnamon, roasted tiger seal, fresh sour bread, squid sautéed in butter, rice with herbs, seaweed noodles, and arctic hen roasted in garlic and red potatoes, dripping in its juices. My mouth watered as I saw the array of food and my stomach growled loudly.

My father took a glass of water and a little bit of each on his plate, eager to taste everything they had to offer. It wasn't every day we had water tribe food in Republic City whose dishes were influenced strongly by the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. When the food came to me, I was practically salivating on my lap. Korra turned to me and chuckled, speaking to me in his native tongue. He pointed at a few of the dishes saying one of the few English words he knew. "Good."

I watched which dishes he pointed to and asked them to give me a little of each like my father. I had the apples, the seal, the bread, noodles and rice, and the leg of the hen. For my drink, I was about to ask him to pour me water, but Korra waved the servant away and pointed to the crimson liquid in the crystal pitcher. The servant poured me a small glass of wine. I reached for it and my father sputtered on his end of the table.

"Asami, don't drink that." He said. His tone was stern.

Tonraq only laughed, "It is wine, Hiroshi, not moonshine."

My father's brows dipped into a frown and he made a very uncomfortable face, "its alcohol. She's a child."

The chief only smirked, stroking his bearded chin, "Very little alcohol. See," He picked up Korra's glass and held it to my dad, "Even my child drinks wine at breakfast and dinner. It keeps us warm. She will be fine."

"Chief Tonraq, I simply cannot—"

Tonraq turned a hard, blue stare at my father, his mouth twisting somewhere between a smirk and a frown. "You refuse my hospitality? You tell me what to do in my palace?"

Hiroshi only frowned back, "You invited me here."

Tonraq slammed a fist on the table. The sound was so loud and so heavy it hushed the hall, "I did and I can just as quickly un-invite you."

The mess hall began to silence around us as Tonraq's men began to sense the tension. Some even moved from their seats with their hands on the hilt of their obsidian daggers at their hip. Tonraq held up a hand to tell them to settle down. My eyes bounced between my father and Korra's. I nearly stood from my seat but my father shot me a sharp look that made me sit back down. Beside me, Korra seemed to ignore it all, continuing to eat his food.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever before my dad looked at me over Tonraq's imposing figure. "I refuse." Hiroshi's jaw clenched tight.

Tonraq's laughter seemed to fill the room afterward and his men laughed with him as they slid back into their seats. He then proceeded to bark orders at the servant who gave me the glass of wine. They moved quickly, scrambling to remove it and replaced it with a tall glass of water instead. My father turned towards the Chief with wide eyes, confusion etched all across his features. Tonraq only folded his arms across his chest and shifted in his seat. Senna and Korra laughed beside him under their breath.

"You may be a city man, but I like your bravery. Not many men can look me in the eye and stand up to me. You made the wise choice backing down like that, however. If that threat were real it would have been ugly…for you."

Hiroshi only frowned, "That was a joke?"

Tonraq laughed again, "Of course! As if I would treat you that way over a glass of wine. I just wanted to see what you would do. You're not exactly Water Tribe, but you have _some_ spine Hiroshi."

My father only huffed, returning back to his meal, "You people are something else," he muttered under his breath. He turned to a servant and waved them over, "Screw this water, now _I_ want some wine."

Tonraq laughed, "Now that's the spirit!"

Breakfast moved on smoothly after that. It was filled with jokes, laughter, and Korra making funny faces beside me at the table. Between it all was the rich and hearty taste of all their foods. I pushed my plate away when I was finished, officially stuffed to the brim. _Its official_ , I thought, _I'm in love with their food_.

Korra smiled at me around another mouthful of food. If there was one thing I learned, he could really pack it down. He was already on his third plate and it didn't look like he was stopping anytime soon. From the looks of it, he got the trait from his father who licked away the juices from his fourth helping. Where they put it all, I wouldn't know; it was probably hidden under all their furs. As they continued to scarf down their food, I smiled. It felt so much like home here to watch everyone converse and eat. It wasn't like that at my home in Republic City. My father and I shared a mansion way too big for the two of us and breakfasts were the only meals shared together. It was mostly silent, not lively like this. It was a nice change of pace.

When the meals were done and the servants began taking away the scraps and dishes, Tonraq stood. "Come, Hiroshi, we have work to do."

My father nodded, dusting off his gray vest and patting his distended stomach, "I don't know if I can work after a feast like that. I'm feeling rather sleepy, like I need to hibernate for a year or so."

Tonraq smiled, "Hibernate? Well, you _are_ round like the polar bear!"

My father moved away from him as they walked down the steps of the dais, "Are you calling me fat?"

Tonraq gave his arm a shove, "Well, I am not calling you _thin_."

"How dare—"

Their words were cut short as they rounded the corner and out the door of the mess hall. Senna stood from her seat and brushed her pants. She spoke to Korra in their language and turned to me, speaking in English, "I apologize, Asami, but Korra has to attend her studies this morning. Would you like a guard to escort you to the other children?"

My eyebrows raise, "Studies?"

Senna laughed, "School."

I shook my head, embarrassed, "No, I know what you meant. Can I come?"

Senna's brows furrowed in confusion as she reluctantly pulled Korra from his seat. He folded his arms, grumbling as he was ushered down the dais. I followed behind them. "Are you certain?"

Korra made a face and huffed, "Is no fun. Very, um….boring." Senna gave him a light swat to the back of his head and he rubbed at the tender spot.

I smiled and shrugged, "I like learning new things."

Senna smiled, "It is simply the history of our land and learning to speak your common tongue. Korra is still learning, you see."

I place a hand on my chin in thought as I walked alongside Lady Senna. We exited the mess hall and I had no idea where we were headed. The palace was too massive with too many halls and doors to keep track of. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "I can help teach Korra English."

Senna shook her head, "That would be no good. If you can not translate from our tongue to yours, how do you expect her to learn?"

I frowned. I didn't even think about that part. But what if…."Well, maybe she can teach me your language."

Senna smiled, "You would like to learn to speak Sirenik*?"

I gave a soft smile back, "It will make talking a little easier."

Senna laughed, "Oh, you would regret that. [This one is loud mouthed and annoying]."

My brows furrowed at the sudden transition from English to Sirenik.

"Ey!" Korra shouted, turning back to his mother who gave him a smug look back and winked. Whatever Lady Senna had said, it wasn't very nice. I hid my smile behind a hand to stifle my laugh. Korra only gave his mother a harsh stare, turning sharply and stomping away. It was funny to see them like this. They didn't even act like royalty; they simply acted like…family.

Korra led the way to his classroom. We took the elevator up to the second floor rather than walking the stairs. I could tell we were getting close because Korra's shoulders seemed to slump further and he dragged his feet more heavily. I reached out to touch his shoulder and he looked at me, blowing a lock of hair from his eyes with a sigh.

Once at the classroom, Senna opened the door to let us both inside. A small old lady wrapped in heavy layers of fur sat by the hearth with a book in her lap. Only when we entered did she look up and smile at us. Beneath the heavy squint in her eyes, I could make out the deep blue of her irises. She shifted higher in her seat.

"You brought a guest," she stated. Her stare flickered from Korra to me, "You are?"

"Asami Sato, miss." I held my hand out to her and she grasped mine between both of her warm and wrinkled palms.

"Ah, you are the daughter of the man who has come to help us." I nod, "Then I am Katara: Healing master and Korra's teacher."

I nodded, "An honor."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well," I shifted on my feet, "I wanted to help you teach Korra English and maybe…I could learn to speak Sirenik?"

Katara smiled, "That I can do. In any case," She cleared her throat, "[class is started.]"

Senna walked out the classroom and Korra sat down at Katara's feet. Unsure of what to do with myself, I sat down beside Korra.

"[Today we will not cover history, today is all about language.]" Katara spoke and my body tensed. I couldn't understand a single word coming from her mouth. It all sounded like one jumbled string. "[tell me Korra, how do you say "yes" in] English?"

Korra only scoffed, "Yes."

Katara smiled, "Very good. Now Asami, how do you say "yes" in Sirenik?"

I frowned, "What? Ow!" Katara slapped my hands.

"I will only say it once. Either write it down or remember it. [Yes]. Now say it."

Their language made my head hurt, "Uhm…[yes]?"

Katara smiled, "Very good. By the end of today, you both will have learned and," She shot Korra a glare, "re-learned…some basic sentences. Your homework tonight is to practice it. And as for you," Katara gave me a look, "I expect to see you each class period. You made the choice to come; now it is your responsibility to stay."

I gulped. This was not what I had expected at all. All I wanted was to keep Korra company and maybe just learn a new language for fun. I didn't actually expect to work and attend school! I enjoy learning but this…this is not what I expected at all. I gave Korra a nervous glance beside me, but he only gave an awkward smile and shrugged. "See? I tell."

I huffed; I can't believe he just told me 'I told you so'.

The rest of the class period was just as painful as the beginning. Katara gave me words and statements, speaking them slowly and only once. If I dared to repeat it in English, I got a swat on the hand. I wrote them down quickly; however, struggled to pronounce them. Korra did the same beside me, writing down his sentences from Sirenik to English in abbreviated forms. From there, Katara made us practice our sentences, over and over and over until my tongue felt thick and overused. By the end of the four hour class, Korra and I were having full blown conversations, albeit simple, but full nevertheless.

Senna came to get us from the classroom, smiling at me as I was the first to approach the door. "How was class?" she asked.

I frowned, "That old lady is tougher than she looks."

Senna couldn't suppress the laughter that bubbled over, "She is! But she is a good teacher. Tough love, yes?"

"And don't you forget it sweetheart." I hear Katara say with a smile in her voice.

I turn around to look for Korra and find him by Master Katara's side whispering in her ear. Katara turns to look at me with a twinkle in her eyes, and then whispers something back. Korra quickly jots it down in his notebook, shutting it and strolling casually towards us.

"[What say Katara?]" I ask in their language. It's a clipped, and juvenile, as far as responses go, but my message gets across.

Korra waves his hand, "[Nothing. Don't worry about it.]"

My eyes dart back and forth, my brain trying to process the words. No wonder Korra looked so confused when I spoke English. This was hard. Korra seemed to understand my struggle. He held up one finger and said "No," in English. He then lifted another, "[nothing]". He touched the two fingers together, "No, [nothing], see?"

I nod my head in understanding, unable to really conjure up an appropriate response to that. I let Korra walk past me and lead the way out as he had done before. When we made it back to the bottom floor, I saw my father exiting the mess hall. He stopped, noticing our approach and smiled.

"Asami, there you are."

I jogged to him, giving him a hug, "Hey daddy, how's work?"

He huffed, "Long."

I giggled, "Hey, hey, are you headed back?"

He smiled, "I am, I just wanted to grab some lunch. Did you eat anything since breakfast?"

I frowned, "No," and I felt my stomach growl in protest. From behind me, Korra patted his stomach as well.

"Ugh, [sooooooo huuuuuungrrryyyy. Come on,] Asami. [Where's the meat?]" Korra walked towards the mess hall, grabbing my arm along the way. I stumbled, planting my feet firmly on the ground to stop him from pulling me more. Korra frowned, "[You're not hungry?]"

I frowned at him, pulling my arm away. I understand his enthusiasm but he can't keep dragging me everywhere as he pleases. "Wait." I tell him, holding up a palm. I say it slower, "Wait. [Do you….understand?]"

Korra only scoffed, "[Yes.]" He turned away from me and my father's conversation. I couldn't believe it. He was _pouting_.

I suppressed a giggle and turned back to my dad, "But if I eat, I can't come with you back to the factory."

Hiroshi's thick eyebrows furrowed, "Why is that?"

"Because you're leaving _now_ and I can't take my plate out of the mess hall," wasn't it obvious?

My father only laughed at me, crouching down to my level, "Oh, Asami. Sweetheart, go ahead and eat. I have to get back to work," I frowned but the look he gave me told me there was more to say, "Just have Lady Senna or one of the guards drop you off at the factory when you're done. Production isn't going anywhere and neither am I."

I tried to hide my smile, but when his finger pinched my cheek I knew I had failed, "Okay." I mumble, "I'll see you later?"

Hiroshi smiled, "I'll see you later." He walked off in the opposite direction, bowing towards Lady Senna, "Thank you."

Senna only waved him away, "It's nothing."

I looked back at Korra who rolled his eyes with a smile, "Okay, I have hunger. Eat, please," he groaned and walked into the hall with his hands clasped behind his head.

We made our way to the dais to eat and, just like this morning, they had a vast array of foods to choose from. My appetite was still curbed from this morning. The only thing I got was a bowl of ox tail stew with sour bread and a small bowl of simmered plums and walnuts. Korra had…well…everything they had to offer, including another glass of wine. Curiosity had gotten the better of me and I found myself with the overwhelming urge to just…try it. I turned to look at Korra, then back at the servers as he placed the cup to his lips and took a long sip.

"Uhm…I…uh.." I tapped Korra's shoulder and he turned to look at me, licking the red liquid from his lips.

"[What?]"

I felt a burn crawl its way from my neck and into my cheeks. Flushed by embarrassment, I simply pointed at Korra's glass of wine. He looked at it, then back to me with a smirk. He raised his glass towards me slightly, "You want?"

I nod my head, "I want."

He placed his goblet down and snapped his fingers to get a servants attention. They stopped before him with a bow and Korra's mouth let out a flurry of instructions. The server simply nodded and scurried off towards the kitchen.

"[What say you?]" I asked, though I'm pretty sure I worded the question wrong. Korra chuckled.

"You see." He took a long sip from his cup, then proceeded to eat again.

I looked over at Lady Senna. Giving me a reassuring smile, she said, "I won't tell if you won't," and placed a single finger to her lips.

A few moments later, a servant brought me a ceramic cup that was steaming. I looked inside to find a drink so thick and crimson it was nearly black in color. As I sloshed it around, I realized it looked like blood. Inside the drink, the light caught tiny flecks of gold. I cupped it in my palms, savoring the warmth that flooded from the ceramic material and into my palms.

"W-what is it?" I ask cautiously. I sniffed it and smiled. It smelled sweet.

"It is warm wine," Senna says from over Korra's head, "It is rich wine from the Ember Islands, stewed and thickened with plums, and spiced with cinnamon, nutmeg, ginger, and cardamom."

Korra winked at me, "Berry gooh*," He mumbled around a mouth full of potatoes and giving me the "okay" hand sign.

I turn back to my mug and raise it to my lips. Taking a tentative first sip, I smile when it coats over my tongue and runs warm and smooth down my throat. It was thick and sweet from the plums with just a bit of spice. I could taste the slightly bitter aftertaste of the wine but it wasn't at all unpleasant. Warmth from the drink snaked its way down my throat and bloomed in my chest and stomach, instantly replacing the chill beneath my skin.

"This is good!"

Senna smiled, "Then enjoy it. There is plenty more where that came from."

And I took her up on that offer. I finished my first glass quickly, eagerly signaling for another. By the time lunch had finished, I had polished off three glasses before Senna refused to let me have any more. The drink was amazing. I wanted it every day of my life!

"Are you ready to see your father, Asami?" Senna asked and I nodded vigorously. I had never felt so happy in my life. I felt warm and giddy. Perhaps the gold flecks in the drink made it magic, like some sort of 'happy' potion.

I hopped down from my chair excited, but it was quickly replaced with mild confusion. It was almost as though I couldn't feel my legs entirely and my vision began to swim. "Uh-oh." I slur and Korra rushes to catch me as I tilt. I giggle, amused by the sudden shift in the world. "What's happening?" I ask but it comes out more of a squeak. I giggle again; that was funny.

"Oh no…" Senna mumbles and I watch her place a hand to her forehead, "She's drunk. I can't take you to your father this way."

I smile, "I'm drunk! Wait, what is 'drunk'?" whatever it was, I liked it.

Senna's eyes blow wide and she tries to hush me, "Quiet now, Asami. Not too loud, okay?"

Korra only laughed as he held me close to stop my swaying. I touched the soft wool of his blue vest, toying with it in my fingers. He clasped my hand to stop its wandering and brought it back down to my side. "You need sleep."

"I do not." I argue. "No sleep."

Korra frowned, grabbing my arms, "Yes sleep. You sleep now. Go to room."

"No!" I shout and give him my most devious smirk, "I don't sleep. I don't want to sleep. If you try and make me sleep, I'm telling my daddy you let me have wine…lots of wine."

Korra looked confused but Senna looked horrified, "Asami, no."

I smile, "Asami, _yes_."

The tension between the three of us was thick and Senna's mortification turned into something akin to frustration. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Then what do you want, Asami?"

"I want to play a game."

Korra's face lit up at the sound of "play".

"What play?" he asked, nearly bouncing on his heels.

"Hide and Seek." I tell him, "You turn and count to thirty while I hide. Then you have to find me. If you find me, you win and you get to hide instead."

Korra looked confused but I couldn't be bothered to even try and translate at this moment. Just speaking my own language seemed like a task. I looked to Senna, "Can you please?"

Senna kept her eyes trained on me while she translated the rules of the game to Korra. Korra's brows furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "No, home is very large."

I smirked, "You play. If you win, I play any game you want."

Senna translated the second sentence to Korra who only smirked. I knew that would get his attention. If I made it competitive, there was no way he would back down. He was too full of himself for that.

"Okay." He said, nodding his head to the door. "I play." He turned around and covered his eyes, shouting the numbers loudly in his tongue. I ran fast and nearly tripped down the dais and out the hall.

"Asami, please, slow down!" Senna calls from behind me.

I nearly knock over a guard on duty as he rounds the corner and I skid to a stop, making a sharp right. I could hear the patter of footsteps behind me and realize they must be Senna trying not to lose me. I kept making turns: left, right, left, left, through this door and that door. By the time I stopped running, I was completely lost. Not to mention, I had lost Senna as well. Wherever I was, it was freezing cold. I wrapped my furs closer to my neck but the wine I had from earlier helped numb me from most of the cold. It was darker here and I could see an unguarded door at the far end of the hall. I pulled it open using all my strength and stepped inside, shutting it behind me so that Korra couldn't find me.

When the door was finally shut, I was overwhelmed with darkness so deep I couldn't even see my hand directly in front of me. No, I don't want to hide here, I thought and turned around to open the door. I pushed, but it wouldn't open. I pushed harder, panicking but it was no good. It wouldn't budge. I banged on the door.

"Help! Help me! I'm stuck!"

I listened, but the outside was quiet. I banged, kicked and shouted at the door, praying that someone—anyone—would hear me. It was no good, after what felt like forever, I simply slumped against the wall.

"I'm trapped," I whimpered, "I'm trapped forever and I'm going to freeze in here and die."

Being stuck began to zap some of the warmth and joy from the warm wine out of me. I began to sober up, but not quite completely. I wasn't nearly as dizzy on my feet as before, but my head still buzzed and my cheeks were still flushed. If I were trapped in here, I might as well see where I was. I moved along the wall, groping the masonry. My hand bumped into something cold and when I moved my hands around it, I realized it was an oil lamp. I pulled it from the wall and began to find something to light it with. My hand bumped into a shelf on the wall that was nearly too high for me. I stood on the tips of my toes and used my fingers to grope the shelf. I felt something made of paper tap against my finger and I grabbed it.

I ran the paper like object through my fingers and felt something bumpy inside. My nail dragged along the edge until I found the flap to open it and my fingers grazed the bumps, smiling when I realized they were matches. I struck one against the rough strip on the back. It didn't light, so I pulled out a second one and struck harder. The match burned to life, illuminating the dark room slightly and I lit the oil lamp.

The darkness receded, giving way to the light. I turned around and my breath caught in my throat. Huge statues made of white stone and several feet high were stored within the room. They stood in a circle, spiraling inward. I walked along the rows, staring at each of their faces. Many were men, but there were a few women scattered between. I looked at their names, saying them slowly. Whoever they were, they must have been important.

When I reached the end, I came upon two empty spaces, yet there they were each engraved with names. The first one read "Tonraq Ukiuk*" and the second read "Korra Ukiuk". It struck me then. These weren't just statues…these were graves. I was standing in a graveyard and with the cold riding through my coat, I felt very unwelcome here. I rushed back to the front door, this time banging harder. I pushed and pushed.

"Please," I begged, "let me out! Please, I don't want to be in here! Help me!"

My throat began to burn from my screaming and it felt as though an eternity had passed. I felt the cold stony stares of the Water Tribes rulers. Their gaze bore down into the back of my skull making it tingle. Maybe that was the wine, but I was too consumed by the creeping sense of unease that seemed to settle into my bones.

Suddenly I felt the door shift and pull outward. I rushed to push it open and stumbled into the metal plating of a guard. I gripped the fabric of his pants, burying my face into his hip.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthank—"

He rushed down to scoop me into his arms and I held tight to his neck. He began to mutter reassuring words in Sirenik, all the while petting the back of my head. I breathed in his scent, feeling the black curls of his hair poking through his helmet tickle my face. He smelled heavy and warm, like the ashes of a hearth, and the farther we got away from the room, the better I felt. When the darkness of the halls gave way to the bright and domed roof of the central room, I heard Lady Senna and Korra's voice. The guard set me down and I turned to meet them. Korra rushed to me, running a warm hand across my cheek and stroked the wet track. I didn't even realize I had been crying. Senna turned to the guard speaking to him as he replied.

Senna turned towards me, a sympathetic smile on her lips, "You found the tomb room." I nod, my frown wavering as Korra's hand continued to run over my cheek. "It's okay," she said softly, "There are no bodies there, only statues."

I looked at Korra, a weak smile on my lips, "I think I'm ready for that nap now."

Korra wrapped an arm around my shoulders and Senna laughed, "I think that's a good idea. Come, we'll take you back to your room."

I looked up at her, "I don't want to be alone, right now."

Korra looked at his mother, "I stay," he tells her and looks back to me, pulling me along lightly, "Come. No play, maybe later."

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

A/N: I have school work during the week so my only chance to work on the story is during Friday/Saturday/Sunday. So I might only put out one or two during the weekends. I decided to put these two out to hopefully keep you engaged. More to come as next weekend rolls around. I'll see you guys soon. :)

Sirenik - Its a real language. Its an Inuit language but its been dead for years.

Ukiuk - It means "winter", I felt it was appropriate.

Oh, and I forgot to mention, this story is a "slow burn". A really...really..slow burn. Like, its starting all the way from square one so if you're down for it, stick along. I can't wait for you all to see where I take this and I hope you like it as well.


End file.
